Amiak Sunfury
Category:Horde Category:Blood_Elf Category:Rogue Amiak Sunstorm :Age: Human Equivalent of 18 :Class: Rogue\Death Knight :Race: Sin'dorei :Alignment: Chaotic Good Physical Description: At first glance Amiak to be rather attractive, even though he is a bit shorter then most males, but upon closer examination two small scars starting from the far side eyes leading downward, where they end is hidden behind his mask, which he always wears. For the rare occasion that he would actually remove it, one could actually see the true extent of his scaring. The two scars near his eyes end at his jawline, intersecting a few others that move horizontally, being the only ones that moves vertically on his face. The first one goes vertically, starts and ends just below either earlobe, cutting across his nose. Another more prominent feature is the fact that his lips are lined with puncture holes and scars looking as if his lips were once sown shut and rather crudely at that. Other then that his face is dotted with smaller scars and puncture wounds. His neck is wrapped in scars that looked as if he once had ropes wrapped around it, a few deeper wounds are noticeable that look as if they were made by a bladed weapon of some sort. If he were to ever remove his chest piece his chest is horrifically scarred as well, worse then his face. Puncture wounds, deep gashes, and clearly burned scars cover his chest and upper arms. A few of the large wounds are crudely patched by what looks to be metal gauze, that looks to be painfully embedded into his flesh, so close to his heart, one would wonder how he is still walking. Halfway between his chest and waist on his the right side the Scarlet Crusade Insignia burned into his flesh. Personality: Amiak is quite the confusing one, one moment he could be rather cheery, then he would be a total ass, instigating fights for no reason. He is quite the momma's boy, but it often is hidden under his 'tough' guy act. As of late, Amiak's sanity seems to be slipping, he often talks to himself, and snaps off the handle for no reason at all. Relationships: Amiak is the son of Davan Sunstorm and Jessalyn Shimmersong. Amiak had one serious relationship, it nearly lead to marriage, but suddenly came crashing down for no real reason. After that he kept mostly to himself, flirting at most, but never honestly looking for another relationship. He seems to try to avoid getting close to women period. The Meaning Behind a Name Amiak was not born with the name he currently goes by. He was originally named Daemellion Sunstorm. His name was given to him for being born to a mother and a father who both were warlocks, it means 'One Born of Shadows'. He adapted his name shortly before being adopted into the Sunfury family, just before the third war. He was adopted by one of the Commanders of the Spell Breakers shortly after he joined their squadron, mainly because the man felt that every boy deserved a proper father figure. He stayed with the family up until the attack on Silvermoon City, which he vanished shortly after. The only member he keeps in touch with any more is Chassity Sunfury. The Scarlets Anyone that knows Amiak would know that he does not have a very good relationship with the Scarlets. A matter of fact he often looks for a reason to visit the monastery regularly. Some time after the Scarlet Crusade was formed Amiak had been paid to sneak in their library and retrieve something for a forsaken mage. However, his lack of skill caused him to be easily caught by their guards. After being caught, interrogated for information, and nearly tortured to death, Amiak was finally left for dead in their graveyard after they got what they wanted from him. He is unsure of how he got out of there exactly, but because of their hospitality, he wants nothing more then to repay them the same thing. The Betrayal If you had to pin point a turning point in Amiak's life it was when the man he considered his best friend betrayed him for his own personal gain. Tiphus was an unusual warlock, but he and Amiak went back fairly far, little to Amiak's knowledge, Tiphus was actually a friend of his father's. The warlock had falsified documents from Kael'thas ordering Amiak to investigate a missing squadron, of course, being the loyal dog that he was, Amiak went to tend to his mission. Upon arriving on the shores of Dragonblight, the beach was littered with demonic runes. It was all just an over elaborate scheme to get Amiak's soul. In the process of the ritual, Amiak heard a voice asking if he wanted to die, of course he didn't, he made it very clear, and thus his soul went to the Lich King instead.